A fluorescent lamp flickers at 100 Hz (power supply frequency of 50 Hz) or 120 Hz (power supply frequency of 60 Hz). It has been known that lateral stripes due to flicker may occur in a photographed image when photographing is performed under a flicker light source repeating the flicking. Examples of a method for suppressing an influence of the lateral stripes due to the flicker may include Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-193922. A camera device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-193922 detects a flicker cycle of the fluorescent lamp and performs photographing at a high-speed shutter speed in the vicinity of a peak, at which brightness is relatively stable, in synchronization with the flicker cycle, thereby reducing the influence of the flickering.